national_league_footballfandomcom-20200215-history
London Royals
Teams of the NLF London Royals To have the BFL branch out into international territory was nothing more than a pipe dream for commissioner Robert Lavelle. In 1975, the BFL began with a team in Toronto, Canada. That was considered revolutionary. 20 years later, the BFL moved a team to Mexico City, putting the league in a glow no one could match. But to move a team to London, England, would make a league practically immortal. To overcome the constant travel, and the time zone difference, could prove to be challenging. But the marketing opportunities were absolutely endless. One team would represent all of Europe. Financially, it's a''' gigantic''' opportunity. And knowing the BFL would probably''' never do more than flirt with the idea, it became Tading's ultimate goal. But, unlike the other places the NLF poll was sent, London couldn't recieve a team right away, due to the financial burden it would put on the NLF. It took four seasons for the NLF to gain enough popularity and financial stability to even consider "Project England"'''. But finally, in September of 2019, the NLF poll was released in London, England. Tading and the Board of Directors expected a high number. When the results came back a month later, the results were astounding. London, England sent back a 99% approval rating, setting a new league record. A month later, NLF commissioner Jim Tading flew to London, and bought Wembley Stadium from Queen Elizabeth, in exchange for the NLF signing a 20-year lease in London. Despite some minor adjustments that had to be made, Wembley was basically game-ready from day one. In 2020, the expansion London Royals made their NLF daybiew vs the seond expansion team to join the NLF that year, the now-NLF owned Omaha Nighthawks . London won the game, 21-10, and finished 10-5. They made it all the way to the Division IV Championship vs the Honululu Islanders, but lost 17-14. In 2021, London hired Harold Prince II as their new HC, with the hopes he could aid in the development of their 2021 #2 pick, RB Kenyon Snyder. In 2021, London finished 6-8-1, but Snyder made great progress as the season progressed. Entering 2022, Snyder looks to be the focal point behind one of the NLF's most popular teams, the London Royals. Kenyon Snyder, RB When RB Kenyon Snyder declared for the 2021 Draft, he guranteed himself a top 10 selection. Being the brother of BFL CB Kirk Snyder, Kenyon knew how to bring his A-game. Coming out of Pittsburgh, Snyder was one of the most exciting players in an otherwise lackluster draft class. He clocked a 4.25 in the 40, and remained consistent through seemingly endless RB Skill Drills, earning an A grade. Since joining the London Royals in 2020, he's given an entire country the face they needed. A strong-willed, shifty back, he works best where he can use his fantastic speed. Entering his third season, is a strong will and quick feet enough for London to make Division III?